Jackal D. Frost/History
''History'' '1504 AOP' Jackal D. Frost was born in Far Shot Village of Rubimun, New Moon Island on September 22th. '1509 AOP' His father, Jackal D. Heat, started to train Frost into becoming a bounty hunter just like he is. '1511 AOP' His father returned home from one of his bounty-hunting mission and brought back a strange looking fruit. Unknownst to the family, it is a devil fruit called the Tamashī Tamashī no Mi. Frost and his parents decided to eat the fruit for dessert after dinner. Frost was the first one to consume a piece of the fruit and threw up in disgust which his parents did afterwards. Ever since then, he started to see black souls inside people everywhere he goes (including his parents) if he focused on his eyes on them hard enough. Soon, he would use this odd ability on a few occasions. Frost didn't really pay much attention to his new ability until one day, he finally discovered a person with a soul with a color that he has never seen before, a white soul. The person with the white soul goes by the name of Yo Roshi, is a new citizen of the island who had just moved in from another island to open a non-profit soup kitchen in the center of Far Shot Village in Rubimun, New Moon Island. After his restaurant opens, he was very popular with everyone in the village that Frost lives in because since he would help feed starving families in the poor villlage with his free food especially his famous homemade spaghetti and meatballs. Frost enjoys the food so much that he would go there everyday even thought he lives on the edge of the town. One day, pirates came to Frost's village to pillage it. Heat was out of town at that time on a bounty hunt. Frost and his mom were fleeing along with the rest of the villagers as the pirates attack. As he ran to safety with his mom, he noticed that the pirates who were attacking the villages also have black souls. While he was distracted looking at the pirates, he tripped without his mother noticing so he was left behind in the impending chaos as the pirates advance closer to the center of the village. As he gets back up, one of the Pirates spotted him and tries to kill him for fun. However, Yo Roshi appeared out of nowhere and intercepted the pirate's killing blow and immediately knocked him out with a blow to the chin. Yo Roshi then turns to the rest of the Pirates and proceeded to beat all of them up which Frost watched in amazement. After Yo Roshi rounded up of all of the pirates, the village was safe and he was declared as a hero by the King of the Forest Kingdom. His reputation lasted for a few weeks until he was falsely accused of a murder of a royal guard. He was immediately caught and was executed which Frost personally witnessed himself. As he saw him get beheaded, he was in an emotional turmoil as he could not understand how such a good-hearted person would die. He still saw the man that he known for a long time as Yo Roshi with a white soul while everyone else have black souls. Frost came to realization that the colors of the souls would indicate whether or not if they are a good person or a bad person. Soon, he noticed that he didn't look at his soul. So he looked in the mirror and saw that he has a white soul. At that very moment, he thought that everyone else is evil and that they will be after him next. He panicked for a short while but then he wanted to see if everyone really does have a black soul. He thought, "Surely, there must be some people with white souls. I mean I haven't have used this strange power for a long time. I might have miss some." Unforunately for him, everywhere he goes, he saw black bousl within everyone, even his friends and people that he had known for a long time. He was in deep stress and was about to reach his breaking point until he assures himself that his parents will protect him if any harm comes to him but when he finally saw that his parents' souls are actually black. He screamed in horror and had a mental breakdown. He tried to relax himself by sleeping but couldn't because of constant nightmares of pirates and all sorts of evil killing him. After he woke up in the middle of night, he decided to get rid of evil. so what if on the island he is on, everywhere he sees is bad people? and always see the good people "disappear"and his parent may have something bad in the pastand sees them as bad and wonders why he went mad and suck out every bad person's soul in a certain location of the islandthe one he livedin yeah except his parentsb/c he wants to believe that they are goodparent tells him what they had done and had lived in regretand takes the blame for him as they are punished for the disappearance of the town's peopleso the son can live his lifein exchange for his parents they die and he lives Will revise later...ideas are just typed here for storage Like the rest of the crew his past is not reveled yet, the only thing that is known is that he was trained by his father and became a bounty hunter when his father and mother died and later a pirate at Muna's Request. Category:Character Subpages